


Love Potion

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, They are Both Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college party, side jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Jinyoung comes home to find a boy he doesn’t know waiting in his dorm room and on his bed.(Very fluffy story about Jinyoung meeting Jaebum’s group project partner, Mark, and finding him VERY attractive)





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeird04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/gifts).



Jinyoung slammed the door shut behind him, throwing his backpack onto the ground and releasing a loud groan to alert his roommate, Jaebum, that he was home. He began to rant loudly as he slipped off his shoes and made his into the dorm room,

“Hyung, you’ll never believe the shit I had to put up with today. How is it possible that we are halfway into this semester and Gyeom still can’t figure out-“

Jinyoung froze as he looked at the figure that was laid across his bed, a figure that definitely didn’t look like Jaebum. His slender figure was stretched out across the bed as he watched something on his phone with an intense gaze, his golden blonde hair splayed across the pillow- Jinyoung’s pillow. As Jinyoung walked in, the boy looked up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, a small smirk on his face.

“Hi...you’re not Jaebum.”

The blonde boy let out a small high pitched laugh,

“No, no I am not and neither are you. I’m Mark, a friend from his music theory class, and I was just waiting for him to get back. He didn’t warn me that his cute roommate would also show up soon.”

Jinyoung nodded shortly, his face growing red as he tried not to focus too much on the boy’s last sentence. The boy began to sit up, giving Jinyoung a better look at the boy’s face. He averted his gaze as he realized that the boy was actually slightly (VERY) attractive and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“I’m Jinyoung and yeah he didn’t warn me about you either,”

Jinyoung replied in a lightly sarcastic tone. Mark chuckled and Jinyoung continued,

“Also...um his bed is that one.”

Jinyoung pointed to the bed on the right side of the room and Mark’s eyes widened as he registered what Jinyoung told him, shooting up onto his feet,

“Oh um-is this? I’m sorry.”

His gaze was glued to the floor as he practically sprinted to Jaebum’s side of the room and sat down gently on the bed. Jinyoung chuckled at the boy’s sudden change in demeanor, he was cute when he was shy,

“Don’t worry about it.”

Jinyoung bent down to grab the handle of his backpack and dragged it over to his bedside before plopping himself down onto his bed. His back was pressed against the headboard and he moved his pillow into his lap. As he leaned down to pull a few notebooks out of his bag, a small waft of cologne hit his senses. Mark’s cologne must have lingered on the sheets but Jinyoung couldn’t help but enjoy the gentle amber scent, a small smile growing on his face as he gathered all of his belongings. He flipped the textbook to the correct page before pulling out his black spiral notebook. 

As he began to work, he couldn’t help himself from trying to sneak a glance at the boy seated in the bed across from him. Jinyoung looked over to his backpack, pretending to search for something, before looking up to see what Mark was up to. When his gaze reached Mark’s face he froze instantly, his eyes locked onto Mark’s large dark eyes which seemed to have already been staring at him. The boys remained locked into each other’s gazes for a second before a loud noise was suddenly heard at the front of the room. Both of the boys’ heads whipped to the main door to find a very disheveled Jaebum, his curly hair down and messily splayed to cover his small cat eyes.

“Mark, I’m so sorry I took so long! Mr. Park kept me after class for longer than I expected and-“

Mark held up his hand to stop his friend’s wild rambling and brushed it off with a small laugh. 

“Dude, don’t worry about it. How much of the project did you get done?”

Jaebum let out a deep sigh of relief as he casually began to set his belongings down,

“I pieced together everything we had so far and we are basically almost done with the song, now all we have to do is add your rapping part and-“

“You rap?”

Both boys turned to face the boy that interrupted Jaebum. Jinyoung’s face turned bright red as he realized that he just interjected in their conversation and now both boys were staring at him-Jaebum’s shooting him an annoyed glance but Mark on the other hand laughed and smiled proudly,

“Yes, I do! Why? Are you into rappers?”

Mark winked as he shot questions at the boy before continuing,

“I didn’t take you for the type.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and Mark giggled loudly, proud of himself for the boy’s embarrassed reaction. Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed at the boy before shooting back,

“Actually I prefer dancers, rappers aren’t really my thing.”

An amused smirk grew on Mark’s face as he raised an eyebrow at boy. He voice was deeper as he responded

“Oh, is that so? What’s wrong with rappers? Maybe I can change your mind?”

Jinyoung’s stared into Mark’s dark gaze as he tried to respond, but the moment was cut short when a loud groan was heard next to Mark,

“Ugh Mark stop flirting with my roommate, it’s creeping me out.”

Mark’s dark gaze on Jinyoung broke almost instantly as he looked up at Jaebum and giggled loudly (which Jinyoung was actually adorably high pitched and nothing at all like the boy’s deep voice). Mark slapped Jaebum’s shoulder as he yelled back,

“Yah! How do you think I feel with you and Jackson?”

A deep blush grew on Jaebum’s face as he mumbled shut up and Jinyoung couldn’t help but interject again,

“Wait, you’re Jackson’s roommate?”

Mark turned to Jinyoung again, his eyebrow raised,

“You know him?”

“Well I know Jaebum never shuts up about him, that’s for sure.”

Jaebum yelled loudly at Jinyoung and shot him a glare while Mark continued to giggled loudly before patting Jaebum on the arm,

“It’s ok, Jackson never shuts up about you too. Well... he never shuts up in general, but usually it’s about you.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at that incredibly true comment, raising his hand up to cover his face as he eyes crinkled at the corners. Mark turned and his gaze lingered on Jinyoung who was laughing happily, a small smile grew on his face and he suddenly blurted out,

“Well actually speaking of Jackson,”

Jinyoung and Jaebum turned to Mark, heads tilting in curiosity as they waited for him to continue,

“He’s actually having a party tomorrow night. Maybe both of you guys would like to come??”

Mark’s gaze was focused on Jinyoung as his question hung in the air but Jaebum answered first,

“Oh yeah, I told Jacks I would help him set up for that and also Ha! Jinyoung going to a party? I would love to see that happen. Someone would have to force him to go to anything remotely social.”

A pout began to form on Jinyoung’s lips and Mark chuckled at the sight,

“Hey! I’m not that bad, I can party... maybe.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows at the boy,

“You actually want to come?”

“Well... I don’t know. Maybe it’d be nice to get out.”

Jinyoung didn’t know what was possessing him to say this right now. He has never ever even considered the thought of going to a party and now he’s actually agreeing. What’s wrong with him right now? He looked over to see Mark nodding at him with a large smile and... oh no, that had nothing to do with Jinyoung’s decision. At least that’s what he told himself. 

“You really should try at least one party, Jinyoung! You never know, you might really enjoy it.”

Jinyoung smiled a little as he nodded,

“Um yeah ok, I’ll be there. Tomorrow night, yeah?”

 

******

“WELCOME TO CASA DE JACK- Jinyoung?”

Jackson stood dumbfounded in the doorframe as he scanned the boy in front of him. Jinyoung’s hands moved to cover his body from the sudden stare on him,

“Hi Jackson.”

Jinyoung’s monotone response seemed to snap Jackson out of his trance, 

“Holy crap, it is you!” 

He shouted, causing Jinyoung to flinch back. Jackson ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and he continued to stare at Jinyoung in amazement,

“What the hell is Park Jinyoung doing at a party? You never party.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks burned as he stared at the ground and mumbled,

“I’m just...trying new things.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and a bright smile grew on his face,

“Well, please come in! Drinks are in the kitchen in the back left. Jaebum is on that black couch over there and...Have fun!”

Jackson pointed wildly to a few things as he screamed over the music before he quickly disappeared into the crowd before Jinyoung could even get a word in. Jinyoung looked around at small, and now completely packed, apartment space and felt the panic begin to set it. Maybe parties really weren’t meant for him. Maybe he could just turn around and back out now before anyone even saw hi-

“Jinyoung? You actually came?”

Jinyoung’s head whipped over to the source of the voice and he came face to face with Mark, who’s eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed. As Mark strolled up to Jinyoung, Jinyoung took the time fully check out the boy who was now wearing very very fitted ripped black jeans with a white hoodie and a leather jacket laid over it. His golden blonde hair was styled up to show off his slender face but a few locks still fell forward gracefully to brush his forehead. He looked...stunning. Jinyoung stared wide eyed as the boy approached him,

“Jinyoung, you can’t come to a party and not drink! You need something to drink!”

Mark reached out and grasped Jinyoung’s hand tightly before tugging the boy to the back of the apartment before Jinyoung could even register what he said. Jinyoung stumbled behind a surprisingly strong Mark as the blonde let him up to a table filled with bottles of all different shapes and sizes. Jinyoung stared at the blonde’s concentrated face as Mark’s slender fingers brushed over bottles and selected ones to pour into a red solo cup. After a few seconds, Mark held the cup up to Jinyoung’s lips, beaming proudly,

“Here, drink up! It’s my own special potion.” 

Jinyoung laughed as he gently took the cup from Mark, their fingertips brushing together,

“Potion?”

He asked with an amused smirk, before bringing the cup to lips and tipping it back. The murky liquid was sweet with a slight tang to it and Jinyoung was actually quite impressed that the boy could make this so quickly. Mark studied Jinyoung’s face as he drank and he bounced up and down excitedly as he waited for a response.

“Yeah, it’s my very own love potion.”

Mark replied with a slight giggle as he watched Jinyoung drink. Jinyoung choked at the boy’s sudden response, moving the drink away and coughing slightly before looking back up at the blonde with raised eyebrows,

“Oh, is that so? Well it is very good.”

Mark’s hand brushed Jinyoung’s forearm as he looked up at him from under his long eyelashes. It was only now that Jinyoung really realized the small height difference between them and he loved it. The smile on Mark’s face formed into a slight smirk as he leaned in and whispered,

“Yup, love potion. I only ever use it when I want people to fall in love with me.”

A deep blush formed on Jinyoung’s face as he questioned to himself just how much of this potion did Mark drink? ‘Well why waste a good opportunity to say something he probably won’t even remember?’ Jinyoung thought to himself. He leaned in even closer and his breath brushed against the blonde’s ear as he replied,

“Well I doubt you need a potion to do that.”

Jinyoung heard Mark’s small gasp and pulled away with a proud smile so that he could watch Mark’s blushing face. 

“Ya know, Jackson never warned me that you were this good at flirting.”

Jinyoung chuckled and raised his eyebrows at the boy,

“Jackson’s talked to you about me?”

Mark’s gaze was glued to the ground as he mumbled,

“Well I may have asked about you a little bit.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the small find smile that formed on his face as he stared down at the boy,

“You’re cute when you’re shy.”

Mark’s head whipped up at Jinyoung’s sudden comment and he stared with wide eyes,

“You’re cute all the time.”

He blurted out causing Jinyoung’s eyebrows to raise as an amused grin formed again, but before Jinyoung could respond he felt a strong grip on his hand again and met Mark’s gaze,

“Come dance with me.”

Mark whispered as he looked up at him with dark deep chocolate eyes,

“Heh I’m not really much of a dancer.”

“C’mon Jinyoung, you know that’s a lie. Didn’t you say dancers were your type? Maybe I could impress you.”

“You actually remembered I said that?”

Mark nodded excitedly as he tugged on Jinyoung’s hand. The raven haired boy sighed before bringing the red cup to his lips and emptying it. He placed it down on the table and then nodded to the blonde who was still staring at him,

“Ok, sure. Impress me.”

Mark beamed as he dragged Jinyoung to the middle of the packed dance floor, which was just the living room of the boys’ apartment. Bodies bumped into the two boys, causing them to move closer and closer until Mark eventually stumbled into Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung’s arm shot out to catch the boy and he kept his hand on the boy’s waist to keep him steady. They bounced around for a bit, Mark giggled loudly every once in a while, and Jinyoung felt completely entranced as he watched the boy. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he swayed and watched the boy bounce around in front of him, when suddenly Mark grabbed his shoulder and yelled,

“C’mon Jinyoung, don’t just watch! Dance more with me!”

Mark’s hands grabbed each of Jinyoung’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer, before sliding down and resting at his waist. The song was slightly slower now and Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as he let his hips sway with Mark’s hands. Mark leaned in to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and the two boys swayed and rolled in sync as their bodies pressed against one another. After the song ended, Jinyoung felt Mark’s hand slide up and caress the back of his neck, pulling boys’ faces apart so they could look at each other,

“Well was that impressive enough, Jinyoung?”

Mark asked with a deep breathy voice as his deep brown eyes bore into Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung gulped deeply as he tried to respond, unable to break eye contact with the boy. Mark’s eyes filled with lust as his hand held Jinyoung’s hand in place, he leaned his head forward until their faces were mere centimeters apart and Jinyoung could feel his warm breath puff on his face. Mark’s lips ghosted over Jinyoung’s, his eyes fluttered shut and-

“Mark, stop I can’t do this.”

Mark’s eyes snapped open and he was met with Jinyoung’s panicked expression,

“W-what?”

Mark’s eyes flickered with hurt and disappointment, causing Jinyoung to reach out and hold the boy’s slender waist as he hurriedly yelled out,

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because god trust me I want to, it’s just...Mark you’re drunk. I can’t take advantage of that and you probably won’t even remember this.”

Mark’s eyes widened before a slight smirk formed and he replied,

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Jinyoung’s head tilted as he waited for the boy to continue,

“I’ve only had one cup. The whole point of a love potion is that one person drinks one half and the other person drinks the other half, Jinyoung!”

Mark jokingly shouted, causing Jinyoung’s eyes to widen before a loud laugh escaped his lips,

“Oh my god, you’re a dork!”

“Yeah, yeah I know, but hey it worked didn’t it?”

Mark looked up at Jinyoung with a proud smirk and Jinyoung just couldn’t resist anymore. His arms wrapped around the boy’s slender waist and tugged him closer. Mark’s arms reacted instantly, wrapping lightly around Jinyoung’s neck to steady himself, and Jinyoung leaned in, pressing his lips onto Mark’s. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut as he quickly responded to the kiss, tilting his head and following the movement of Jinyoung’s plump pink lips. After a few moments, Jinyoung pulled away leaving Mark pouting for more. He smiled down at the cute blonde before leaning in and whispering into his ear,

“We are surrounded by people right now.”

Mark giggled, stepping on his tippy toes to reach Jinyoung’s ear,

“Well it’s not like we are the only ones.”

Mark giggled louder as one of his hands released Jinyoung’s shoulder and pointed to an area right outside of the dance floor. Jinyoung followed Mark’s finger and found Jaebum with his arms wrapped around Jackson- who’s face was now a bright red and had a large dopey grin spread across it. Jinyoung joined in on the giggling, muttering a “finally” to himself and he mentally cheered for his best friend. He felt Mark’s hands grab each side of his cheek and pull his gaze back towards the slender blonde boy. 

“Hey, no more looking. Pay attention to me.”

Jinyoung smiled fondly as he stared down at the boy, before leaning in and meeting his soft plump lips one more time. Their arms wrapped tighter around each other as they swayed on the dance floor together, lips following each other’s movements. Jinyoung pecked his lips once more before pulling away slightly so that his lips hovered over Mark’s and then whispered,

“I think that potion is really working.”

A wide smile broke out on Mark’s face, exposing his shiny white canines, as his high pitched giggles filled Jinyoung’s ears. He hid his face in Jinyoung’s chest as he mumbled out,

“Oh god. Shut up, dork.”

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders and laughed with him, 

“Hey I’m not the one that claims to make love potions!”

“They work, I swear!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so much for reading! I love, appreciate and respond to all comments!! What was your favorite part? Also do you guys like when stories include Jackbum as much as I do? Bc I really can’t get enough of them^^
> 
> Thank you so much again!! Also if you ever want to chat about Got7 or markjin or Jackbum or anything, my tumblr is: Heyimgrump222
> 
> I love meeting new people and hearing your thoughts!! <3


End file.
